1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic contactor and, more particularly, it pertains to a compact, single pole DC magnetic contactor having increased ratings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The outlying dimensions of magnetic contactors are primary considerations in their acceptance by industry and their commercial success. This is particularly true of contactors for use in industry such as marine, railroad, mining, offshore drilling, offroad construction, where space is at a premium. In some of these applications, machinery has already been designed around a particular size of contactor. Consequently, new contactors must be directly interchangeable with the prior contactor. Associated with the foregoing is a requirement that cost be minimal and continuous current carrying capacity and interrupting ratings be greater than the original contactor. Accordingly, the requirements of limited space, minimum cost, and increased rating have presented a problem to the manufacturers of magnetic contactors.